User talk:Ashikkansar/Archive2
Archive 2 Second Renewed Talkpage My first owls are in Archive 1 (From August 2011 to October 2011) Ashikkansar 05:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yea idk why because when we remove it goes crazy. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]13:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) A Question Can I be on you new wiki too? Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 22:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd be honored! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 15:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Slytherin Common Room For our quidditch conversation, check out the Slytherin Common Room. I had thought you were blocked, so I removed you from the team. Apparently, that's not true, so I can add you back. The reason we're not practicing is that we will have a pretty small team for the finals... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:38, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'll undelete your character page, though you won't need your vault since we're changing that for next semester. Feel free to add to the Quidditch discussion in the common room. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) We are no longer using the gringotts vaults, so your was deleted once, and I'm deleting it again. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Voting In the future, please make sure your allowed to vote (you have the right permissions). Your vote will count this time, but in the future it may be removed. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 16:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) New Characters Your new character Perdita Snow has been sorted into Hufflepuff. Please create the character Perdita Snow when you get a chance. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Your new character Jake Lovegood has been sorted into Gryffindor. Please create the character Jake Lovegood when you get a chance. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:59, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :If you do not create the character pages in a timely manner, the sorting and characters may be deleted. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:17, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Teaching Let me talk to HoR and Wind about it, and I'll let you know tomorrow or the next day. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:40, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubbles I noticed you changed your talk bubble. If you like the one you had, I can make you a variable template page like I have Template:Bond_em7, so you can use both with a single keyword change. Anyway, I just thought you might like it, so if you would like me to do that for you, just let me know, and I'll leave how to use it here on your talk page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:20, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ashar Agni If you keep filling out the test in the same way, your character will keep getting sorted into Slytherin. I'm just pointing this out because you said you don't want slytherin for him. Go back, and change some of your answers, and your character's personality so that they would answer differently, and then they might get sorted into a different house. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ashar Agni has been sorted into Slytherin. Create your character page and such when you get a chance. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Vandal I blocked him by the IP, and reverted all the changes made to your page. He should be blocked for a while, but if you have any more problems, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC)